


Be Careful What You Wish For

by asterphoenix247



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Cold War, History, M/M, Nazis, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Violence, effects of WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterphoenix247/pseuds/asterphoenix247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Da, is that all you've got?" " If you have the desire to die by the devil that created your sinful self, than be my guest because there is a lot more where that came from,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Maybe he should have figured out something was wrong, the second he woke up in the dark cold room. The thought hadn't come to his mind till a moment ago. He had no idea how he ended up in such a cold empty place. The last thing he remembered was that he was with his bruder after that, his memory was blank.

All that Gilbert understood was that he was in a room, tied by chains on his wrists and feet. His legs were split and his arms were raised toward the ceiling. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary other than that. He was fully clothed and not a scratch was on him. All the platinum blonde was able to notice were the steady drips of water that were slowly dripping somewhere in the room. He was caged and didn't have a way to escape.

The helpless man better known as East Germany struggled. He was aware that messing with the cuffs wasn't going to do anything, but he tried anyway. The man struggled, grunting as he did so, before he was interrupted. The silence in the empty room was disturbed by the presence of another.

What seemed to be an iron door slid open. He could hear how heavy the metal seemed to be as it slammed to a stop. The open door didn't give Gilbert enough to work with; the light pouring in from the hall was too bright and only blinded him. The only thing East was able to see was the silhouette of a man standing at the frame of the entrance

The mad didn't have the same build as someone like Ludwig; he wasn't muscular but he shared the height. Even from his position, elevated off of the ground he could tell the man at the door was indeed a tall fellow.

"Previet German Democratic Republic,"

Gilbert recognized the man that was sharing his presence. There was only one person who would greet him in such a foreign way. Ivan Braginski.

The tired up man was familiar with the much taller man in front of him. He had encountered that man many times during the Seven year war, World War II, and now. There was no doubt in Gilbert's mind that he was brought here for Ivan's revenge for what he and West did to him back in World War II.

Everything seemed to be a little game to Gilbert.

World War II.

War that would settle all conflict.

It was him and West together; they were trying to show the world the right way to live, the NAZI way of living. They would show the world.

No; they would force the world to see their views.

That's what the war was about. There was no one they would stop at; Men, Women, children, religion, race or ethnicity didn't matter. That's what brought them to their current situation. They had successfully captured the Russian and were trying to get their views across.

Gilbert was the one 'interrogating' the man, Ivan.

The East German wore a sleek black uniform. It was the uniform that only the SS wore. Four bottoms lined the front of the coat as it covered the black tie underneath. The only other color than black in the uniform was a plain white dress shirt and the black-blue knights cross that were secured to the tie. The uniform came with a belt as well that lied right on the waist in-between the second and the third button.

West Germany also wore the same exterior along with a stylish hat placed on his head. The two brothers, different in height, stood in front of the Russian that had given them a hard time.

From the encounter they had earlier, Gilbert was cut up. His head was cut open next to his left eye leaving him with only his right to see with. His right femur had also been injured. The blood that had come out of the cut was already on the black pants as well as the white bandages they had placed above to stop the bleeding.

After the East German had been trodden by the Russian he got treated for his injuries, but he came back to show the Russia that he wasn't the type of person he should mess with.

Gilbert stood in front of his younger brother, a meter long whip in his slender fist. The dark red blotches running down the rope belonged to others they had to 'teach a lesson to'.

Normally when other SS officers beat their occupants a cold glare would lye on their face, but Gilbert wasn't like other SS officers.

No. He had fun.

He enjoyed watching the suffering expression on his sufferers; this one wasn't anything special. The only difference that separated Ivan and all the others was the fact that the Russian managed to get his hands on him.

That was a mistake he would never make again.

Turning his head to the side only slightly, Gilbert kept his eye on his tied subject.

"West, I'm going to teach you a lesson today,"

The plenum blonde with the albino eyes never blinked. The grip the man had, held the rope even tighter then he had previously. The older of the two siblings could only imagine the type of suffering he was going to put him through.

The much taller blonde behind Gilbert glanced in his older brothers direction, his serious expression never leaving his face.

West's posture was stiff straight; everything about Ludwig was perfect, down to the very last detail. West glanced at the man that was about his height, tied to a pole, glanced once more at the back of his brother's head.

"What would that be bruder?"

"That I'm too fucking awesome to be treated like someone's bitch,"

Gilbert couldn't hold in his smile, he tilted his head back at his subject; his signature cocky smile lied across his face. He licked his lips in the pleasure he was about to have. The albino then trusted the whip down to the floor. The room echoed of the sharp and piercing noise the rope made and it came into contact with the cement.

No one in the room flinched from the noise.

Ludwig was too used to the sound.

Gilbert enjoyed the noise.

Ivan just wasn't frightened of the weapon.

The reaction Gilbert seemed to get out of Ivan wasn't one he liked to see. The man harshly spit at the floor, eyes never leaving his prey.

The albino walked steadily, his footsteps never missing that rhythm he was placing threw the room. The head of the whip dragged against the floor, a trail of fresh blood fallowing it. The last thing Gilbert wanted to do was make this experience short.

Gilbert didn't pause once he got in front of the tied up man, be began to slowly circle around getting a better look of the shirtless being. Not a single scratch lay on prisoner's creamy skin, but then again that was all about to change. As soon as the albino made a full circulation around the Russian, he licked his lips slowly.

He liked what he was.

"Don't make that much of a mess or else Austria will scold you,"

Ludwig's comment didn't seem to be a big deal to Gilbert. Austria scolded him for every little thing that went wrong. Getting the glasses-eyed freak to yell at him for another reason wasn't such a bad thing.

Gilbert chuckled under his breath.

"I can't promise you that bruder,"

Without a second to spare after his words to his brother, Gilbert slashed the whip across the Russian's chest. The Albino put all his force into one blow.

He loved the dirty face the Russian made as he held back from screaming in pain. It was just like sex. The thrusts, the faces, and the screams. Gilbert loved doing this more than sex and believe me he loved sex.

"Do you know why I think whips are awesome?"

Whip.

Another blow, now on the abdomen. The cuts on the Russian's body turned red before blood seeped out.

"Its because of all the little things you can do with these babies,"

Whip.

The Russian flinched that time, a direct blow to the face. A perfect shot at the man's high cheekbones. All Gilbert wanted was payback for what the man did to his beautiful face.

He was going to be sorry.

"These little whips can let me see all the pain and suffering someone can go through."

Whip.

Whip.

Whip.

Ivan didn't move a muscle. Gilbert didn't understand the reason behind it, but that only seemed to make his anger worse. For the first time since they had entered that room, Gilbert looked away from his prey.

West hadn't said a word, or moved. He was still as stiff as a rock, studying the tender way Gilbert was treating the body. East's smirk rolled across his face one more. Of course, he made West follow him to entertain his little brother after all.

"Do you know what I hate?"

Gilbert went and began to circle around the body once more, his steps slower. He didn't bother to avoid the pool of blood forming over the large body.

"I can't stand shit like you!"

Gilbert stopped right behind the tied blonde; angrily whipping the man constantly onto his bare back. The grin on his face only got wider as he watched the muscles tense with each brutal blow.

As soon as Gilbert's constant thrives on the males back stopped, he huffed out his anger.

It was just like sex.

Angry.

Dirty.

Sweaty.

Sex.

Even with all the satisfaction the male got from beating and whipping his prey, he still felt the urge to go on with this speech.

"Shits like you need to learn your place,"

Gilbert made it half way around once more and stopped. The Russian's breath was heavy but that's what drove Gilbert's satisfaction off the walls.

Smirking with lust in his eyes, the albino grabbed the glove that was on his hand with his teeth. He slowly pulled the fabric off of his hands before he let the mere cloth fall to the floor, landing in the puddle of blood. East brought his hand to the whip mark that he had put on the Russian's face. He touched the wound gently, that sinister look never leaving his face.

Ivan's eyes looked up at Gilbert and both they're gazes met one another. The look on Ivan's face yet again, made the German furious.

The albino dug his nails into the fresh flesh on the Russian's face, peeling off skin as he scratched down the body. The exact pained look he was looking for spread across Ivan's face.

The look on Ivan's baby face caught not only Gilbert's attention, but as well as his bruder's.

The pain that Gilbert had brought to the Russian, even made Ludwig shut his eyes. West never motivated away from his spot but seeing his brother peel off someone's skin with his own hands seemed to be too much for him.

East didn't bother to glance at his bruder, his albino eyes remained focused but he took a giant step away from his prey.

"Why in hell would the allies ever want a weakling like you on their side? You're just a puny piece of shit!"

The Albino spat on the man that resembled dirt in front of him. He was after all trash, he didn't have to give him any respect.

"Now,"

Gilbert brought his pale skin to the Russian's,

"Do you have any questions?"

Gilbert's voice purred out of his mouth, but that same deadly look never vanished. Every time someone got a beating, he would ask that question, and he would get that same boring answer.

No.

Ivan looked at the SS officer who still placed his hand on his body. His look was equally as threatening.

"Da,"

The one word answer caused the albino to flinch. No one ever said yes.

No one.

Ivan smiled like a sweet child would, his eyes full of hatred.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Is that the best you can do?"

Those words shocked Gilbert so much he actually repeated them. He didn't understand if this guy was crazy or just a freak. Never had he met someone who had asked to be whipped more.

Gilbert satisfied grin fell all he could do was take a step away from the man who was remaining to smile like a happy little boy on Christmas.

"Da, is that all you've got?"

The words sounded like his death wish. That was all Gilbert could think of; of how he was going to kill his man forever baring those words.

" If you have the desire to die by the devil that created your sinful self, than be my guest because there is a lot more where that came from,"

The albino shook his head, smirking once again on his face. This man was going to regret ever giving him the okay. Gilbert craned his neck back toward his brother.

"West, get me the 'weapon!' We're going to be here for a while,"

In a way Gilbert understood the reason Ivan was there; He understood the emotions that were running through that man's body; he'd felt those exact emotions as well. The only difference with this time and the last was that the Russia was now in charge, the one that was calling the shots.

"I hope you didn't just come here so you can get revenge, Ivan,"

The steady words that slipped from the albino's mouth made the Russia laugh with grace. There was no doubt that was his intention.

The Russian laughed stepping into the cell, closing the iron sliding door behind him. That left the two in darkness and Gilbert had no way to avoid what was going to happen to him.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

There were no footsteps; the only sound was the even noise that belonged to that dripping water. Gilbert could feel the Russian pinning him with his eyes. He wasn't sure where the man was but he was well aware of that unknowing feeling. There was no way he knew could know where the man was standing.

"You're such a cute malchik, Gilbert. It would be horrible to see something happen to that beautiful face of yours,"

Like lighting, the first blow came. The hit came straight to the face; it was like a metal bat was swung at his head.

A loud painful scream, gasped out of Gilbert's mouth. The impact hurt. He could feel the blood on his temple quickly traveling down his face. He could taste his own blood as it traveled to his mouth.

The pain was unbearable.

The suffering Gilbert was going through was the worst he had ever been through in his life. He wondered how he even stayed conscious.

He blinked a few time. At first he seemed to think he was imagining something, but once he really focused he understood Ivan was standing right in front of him. He could vaguely see the object the Russian was holding. The object seemed to be a pipe.

A metal pipe.

Out of all things to use on a person. The Russian held the pipe in his hands as though it were a metal baseball bat.

"Did you have enough little malchik?"

Even in the dark Gilbert could see those evil violet eyes smiling down at him. The event a few years previous was clear in Gilberts head. The albino smirked up at the man. He was positive that two could play at that game. If Ivan asked for more, there was no reason he couldn't either.

"No,"

"You should have said da,"

Out of all the dumb things Gilbert said in his life that had to be the dumbest. The last noises ever hear in that room again were the sounds that came after the swing.

Smash.

Crack.

Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Da- Yes (russian)
> 
> Bruder- brother (german)
> 
> Previet- hello (russian)
> 
> malchik- boy (russian)
> 
> Historical stuff- In the first 2 years of World Two the Germans were able to seize all of Western Russia. During that time in the war, Russia was considered weak and often thought of as the children of the devil. Throughout the war the Germans would take Russian's hostage and put them in concentration camps (so the Jews weren't the only ones that suffered.) and the Russian's would have to go through torturous things as well. Some of the ways that they punished the people in the camp would be that they made them lye on a crate stomach facing down and would wipe people in that position. Around the last three years of the war, the Russian's started to fight back and gained their 'vital regions' (I just had to say that) back from the Germans and forced their troops all the way to Germany. As a result Russia WON the war. (Yes I'm bias since I'm Russian.) After the War was won, the allies split Germany among themselves, leaving East Germany (Prussia) to Russia.
> 
> Dont forget to Review.


End file.
